UnderMon (Pacifist)
by RurutheGarurumon
Summary: This story is basically undertale just digimon themed. (Okay, maybe there will be a few twists) I also plane on making 3 different versions, The pacifist story, the genocidal story, and the post genocidal pacifist story. This s as you can tell, the pacifist story. (current hat a stand still, I will try to update soon)
1. Prologue

_**Finally might be able to finish a fanfic!**_

Long ago, two races controlled the earth: Humans and Digimon.

One day, war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle, the humans were victorious.

They sealed the digimon in a 1990's computer with a highly coded program.

Many years later...

Mt. Ebott

201X

Legend says thoughts who climb the mountain never return.

 _ **So this is the beginning, hope you guys like it!**_


	2. A not so comforting flower

_**I know, I know, the beginning is a bit rocky, but bear with me please i wish to add some digimon elements ya**_ _ **'know?**_

As I climbed the mountain, I hopes i could find what I'm looking for, there, on a large shelf of Mt. Ebott, was a computer. How odd, it was unplugged, but i still hit the power button anyways, and boy was that mistake. I was surrounded by a glowing light, then i was falling, deeper and deeper into a cave until I hit the bottom.

When I came to, i didn't know when time it was, it was so dark, well it was moderately lit.

I looked down, and found my fall was broken by a bed of yellow flowers. They where think and soft too.

I got to my feet and saw a corridor a about 20 yards away from me. I decided to walk that way, considering there wasn't much else I could do.

It was a bit of a walk before I reached the end. About half a foot ball field. The i turned and saw a door, it was dark in there though. But there was something in the middle of the room, so i desided to investigate.

There, in the middle of the room, I saw what looked like sunflower with feet, a thorny tail, arms, and what looked like leafs, where wings where suppose to be. It was stilling facing away from me, hunched over, as if it was board. "Hello?" I called to it.

It picked itself up and quickly turned, but before it said anything, it saw me and quickly it's face went from annoyance to a blank expression.

"Hello?" I said again.

It then put on a happy face, "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Sunflowmon!" It smiled

"H-hi, um, can you tell me where I am, please?" I ask unsure if I should tell him my name.

"Hmmm..." he stopped and thought for a moment. "You're new to the digital world, aren'tcha?"

I nodded

"Golly, you must me so confused." Frankly I was. "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" He smiled and it kinda scared me, something about him seemed off. "I guess little old me will have to do."

I noticed something odd, he had a speech box over his.

"Ready? Here we go!" this startled me, because as soon as he said that, everything flashed from color to black and white, and right in the middle of chest was glowing red heart. "See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE don't you?"

I think for a moment before I decide to nodded, there's not too much to lose right?

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Then again, don't think it's a good idea to trust a talking flower, especially when it sticks it's tong out to the side and winks at you. "Down here, LOVE is shared through... Little white... 'friendliness pellets.' Are you ready? Move around! to get as many as you can!"

All i could do was sit there, as these little white pellets came at me, but as soon as they hit my 'soul' I felt a shearing amount of pain.

"You idiot!" Flowey said, his expression changing from happy to pure insanity. "In this world it's kill or BE killed."

I was scared and shaking, not only was I have a massive amount of pain, but I was also going to be killed by a deranged sunflower.

"Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?" his expression changed to a more creepy face. " **Die."**

I could only watch as a ring of thoughts bullets came closer and closer to me. But just then, all my pain went away and the bullets vanished. Flowey looked confuses, but i saw a flicker coming from behind him, and all of a sudden he was hit with a large fire ball. He yelped as her flew to the room i was perilously in.

Then I heard a soft voice, "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..."


	3. The Ruins And Puzzles Part 1

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." The voice said, as a dragon came towards me.

"W-Who are you?" i ask nervously.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the the Ruins." She said softly. She had a speech box over her head too.

"How did you know i was here?" I asked

"I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has pushed the power button. You are the first human to come here in a long time."

"Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." she said with a smile

Just then every thing went back to color. I look, she was a beautiful dragon, with 8 wings, two brown horns with pink stripes, longish ears, and a ring on her tail.

"This way" she insisted.

I fallowed her silently to another room. It was a tad lighter, but not by too much. The walls were made of bricks and had vines growing on them. There where stairs at the end of the room. Leaves where in between the double set of stairs, and some had been put into the middle of the room, and lined as a square. There was also a bright star, right in front of the leaf pile. I touched it and I felt like even better then when Toriel healed me.

The next room she lead me to was a lot smaller. It also had a stone sign with words on it, but i couldn't read them because they where on the other side of the room. There where also buttons on the floor, six to be exact. In a checker type pattern. So two for each staggered row. I then noticed the door at the other end of the room, and the lever on the wall as well.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins." She the walked in a square on the floor buttons, leaving the two buttons in the middle unpressed. The she pulled the lever and the door flew down into the floor. "The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." She then started to walk to the next room.

I started to fallow her to the next room, but I wanted to read the stone sign.

"Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road."

What does that mean? I turn to the buttons and find the two that Toriel did not step on where on a flatten trail. I see now what she meant. After that discovery, I walk into the next where Toriel waits for me.

In the next room there was water flowing in some areas. This room was very long, and there was a sign staked into the floor. Over on the walls where more levers. I then looked at Toriel.

She looks and smiles at me, "To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip." She then walked down the hallway, and i fallowed, still to stunned to speak.

I quickly read the sign, "press [z] to read signs!" if that doesn't sound like a computer game, i don't know what does.

I saw a stone sign again, so I went to read that one, "Stay on the Path." Well that shouldn't be to hard to fallow.

I walk on the path, and I see Toriel blocking my way to the bridge. "The first switch is over on the wall." She pointed over o the wall.

There was a lever, surrounded by yellow arrows, and yellow writing next to it. "Please press this switch." signed Toriel. I pushed the lever down, and I noticed the path lead to the lever.

Toriel Then walked down the path a bit more. She stood in fount of a path way, guarded by what seemed like 10 foot spikes.

Mindlessly i walked over to the lever. "No no no!" She shouted. "You want to press the other switch. I even labelled it for you."

I saw next to it, the switch she was talking about. I looked down and noticed this lever didn't have a path. So i walked to the other one.

When i pulled the lever, the ground rumbled and the spikes where gone. "Splendid! I am proud of you, little one," She said with a smile. "Let us move to the next room."

As she walked down the hall, wonder got the best of me. I walked to the other lever. I tryed to push it down, but it was jammed, the darn thing didn't even work. So i just fallowed Toriel.

When I walked into the small room, there was no puzzles, but a small dummy. "As a human living in the Digital world, digimon may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation," She looked to the dummy. "However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a Fight. While you are in a Fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come ti resolve the conflict." She smiled and pointed to the dummy. "Practice talking to the dummy."

She walked up to the door way and blocked it. Taking a few steps I ended up in front of the dummy. Then every thing flickered to black and white, with the red glowing heart in my chest again.

It was kinda creepy, how it just stood there, so I was unsure what to do. "Umm, i wish to show you mercy?" I said unsure of myself. It just stood there, "I won't tell you again?"

I stood there for about 3 minutes before the oddest thing happened. The dummy floated away, with a 'woop' sound.

Toriel stood there with a flabbergasted expression on her face. "I, um, I-I.." She stood there for a moment. "The next room awaits." She stated then walked into the next room, trying to pay no mind to what just happened.

I walk into the next room, lots of vines are on the wall, and it's a very long room too. "There is another puzzle in this room... I wonder if you can solve it?" Toriel said.

As we walked down the walk way, I heard water. It was nice to hear, I was so board at that point I was walking only on the path that was in the room.

As we turned the corner, the world went black and white again. Right in front of me was a giant frog. I did all I could to remember what Toriel told me. "You look great today!" I say. This caused Toriel to turn around and come help me. "Thank you," I say to Toriel.

She smiled and looked back at me, "Your welcome innocent one."

We then continue down the hall, and as we turned the corner, i saw a bridge with nothing but spikes on it.

Toriel hesitated, "This is the puzzle, but... Here, take my hand for a moment." She walks me towards the spikes and I stopped, which caused her to stumble back a little. "Don't worry, it will be okay, iIpromise." She said smiling.

As we walked I recognized the patter, we where walking the path at the other end of the room. "Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now." Toriel said before walking to the next area.

When I entered the next room, there was a worried expression on her face. "You have done excellently thus far, my child. However... I have a difficult request to ask you..."


	4. The Ruins And Puzzles Part 2

"You have done excellently thus far, my child. However... I have a difficult request to ask you..." She looked worried about something, which made me start to worry. "I would like you to walk to the end of room by yourself. Forgive me for this."

I will be honest, I freaked out. I started running after her, but she was to fast. So i just kept running until i made it to the end of the room, and right as I was about to exit she came out of her hiding spot. "Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time." She stopped and saw that I was crying. "What's wrong my child?"

"I'm just glad I was right, that you didn't leave me alone." I said sobbing.

"Well, thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise..." She said.

"What was it," I looked at her, wiping my tears.

"... To test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself." She looked at me.

"But what if something happens I need you to come back?" I said.

She thought about it for a moment, "I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone." She smiled and handed it to me. "If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, aright?" I watched as she walked away.

I though about calling her for a moment, but then another though slipped it's way into my head. What does the next room look like? I decided to take a look.

The first thing I saw was that star again, so I ran to go touch it. But when i started off, the phone rang, so i picked up, "Hello? This is Toriel." The other end said. "You have not left the room, have you?"

As bad as i felt, it still slipped throw my teeth, "No, I'm still in the room" I then bit my tong, but it was to late. "Good... There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain and it would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good, alright?" She then hung up.

I then walked over to the star, but when i stepped on the leaves, they crunched. So i picked them up and started trowing them in the air. It felt good to play in the leaves. Then the star floated to me and touched my heart. I felt great, I wasn't sad about Toriel being gone anymore. I just felt good.

When i looked up, i noticed the rest of the room. There was an entrance to another room and another giant Frog next to the entrance.

I walked up to the frog and he started to talk, "Excise me, human. I have some advice for you about battling monsters." I nodded and then he continued. If you act a certain way or fight until you almost defeat them... They might not want to battle you anymore. If a monster does not want to fight you please... Use some Mercy, human." He then started to twiddle with his fingers.

"Excuse me , but what are you?" I ask out of the blue.

He looked side to side, then back at me, "I am a frogmon..."

I thank him, then look at the walk way he stood next to. I walked in and saw that there was a small room with a bowl of candy in it.

"Take one." The bowl had written on it. I grab one and put it in my pocket.

It was a nice little room, the right and left sides of the room had water flowing. The bowl was on a small pillar, surrounded by leaves. And behind it, a wall of vines.

I reach n my pocked to examine the candy, but i end up pulling out my cell phone. I was board so i decide to call to say hello.

"This is Toriel."

"Hello" I say.

"You only wanted to say hello...?" She giggled "Well then. Hello! I hope that suffices. Hee hee" She then hung up.

I found that see was fun to talk to, so i came up with a plan. I'll flirt with her.

I dial the number and she picks up "Hay Babe." I say

"H-... Huh?" The other end is silent for moment. "Oh, heh.. Heh... Ha ha ha! How adorable... I could pinch your cheek! You can certainly find better than an old woman like me." She then hung up.

I laughed, it was so funny, I call again!

"What's up honey?" I say as she picks up.

"Oh dear, are you serious...? I do not know if this is pathetic, or endearing." She then hangs up.

It felt so good to laugh, and the way she treats me is so nice, it's like I have a mom again.

I dial one last time, "Hi Mom.."

"Huh? Did you just call me... 'mom'?" She asked

"Yay, is that okay?" I ask

"Well... I suppose... Would that make you happy? To call me 'Mother?'"

"Yes, it would!"

" Well then, call me whatever you like!" She then hangs felt good to say that, I've been an orphan for so long, it was kinda depressing.

I walked out of the room and looked around, knowing it's now time to adventure. I love Toriel, but i need to do this on my own. I'm filled with determination!


	5. The Ruins And Puzzles Part 3

_**Note, since these are digimon, they use digimon attacks, just with undertale mechanic.**_

I'm filled with Determination!

I start by walking on the path, thinking it would be safer. But, it wasn't.

The room flickered to black and white and my soul was showing. A frogmon hopped to me. It just stood there watching. So I did what the other Frogmon and Toriel told me to do.

"You look great! I've never met a frogmon as cool as you!" I said

He smiled and blushed at me, but still attacked, "Ambush Dagger!" A bunch of daggers came at me, So I dodged them as fast as I could. Soon they stooped where I used to be, but then they came after me. Lucky for me, the attack stopped pretty quick.

I noticed his name was yellow, "Go now, so we no longer have to fight" He then hopped away. "That was easy enough."

When every thing turned back to color, I continued down the hall. It was odd looking, two holes in the wall, each near each exit. I decide to ignore them and walk forward, another mistake of today. I end up falling another 10 feet. And it hurt.

"Ouch, that wasn't a good idea." I mumble. Looking at my knees, i noticed they where bleeding. I gotta be carefull where I step.

I exit throw the door next to me, which became smaller and smaller, then I saw an opening. I was right next to what i now know was a crawl space. I examine the ground, it was thin and cracking. I deside to crawl back in the crawl space. An I notice the door next to the other, so i went through that one. And ended up on the other side, that wasn't so hard actually.

As i walk into the next room, The phone rings. "Hello? This is Toriel"

"Hi, Mom." I say in the phone and hear a giggle

"For no reason in particular... Which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?" She asked

I think about it, just for a little bit, "Cinnamon!" I say happily.

"Oh, I see. Thank you very much!" She said, then hung up.

"Now in the room, lets see there's a..." I was interpreted by the phone, "Hello?" I ask

"Hello? This is Toriel." She says happily

"Hi again mom!" I say and hear her giggle again, seems she likes the sound of it.

"You do not dislike butterscotch, do you? I know what your preference is, but... Would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?" She asks

"Well, I've never had butterscotch before, so I'm not sure." I replied

"Right, right, I understand. Thank you for being patient, by the way." Toriel said.

"Don't worry about it!" I say happily.

"He he, okay, see you soon." She said before hanging up.

I look up at the room, there is a stone sign, and large spikes blocking the way. So i go to read the sign, "Three out of four grey rocks recommend you push them." What does that mean? Do i push the rock over there to the stone thing on the ground, it's worth a shot.

I push the rock to what I now know was a pressure plate. The spikes the retreated into the ground. "Cool," I say under my breath.

I go to walk away from the rock when a frogmon hopped to me, and everything turned black and white.

I quickly act, "Wow, you look good today!" I tell the frogmon. He then blushes happily. "Now what do you say if we stop fighting here and now?"

The frogmon nodded and walked away. Every thing turned back to color.

I smiled and continued on my way. But the next room made me nervous, because when i turned the corner, there was thing ground and a crawl space behind me. "Okay I can do this." I said to myself. But the first one I stepped on I fell to a passage under the ground, with leaves in a pattern. I walked and found a sign. "Please don't step on the leaves." It said.

I thought about it for a moment. Then it came to me, where the leaves covered this room, is where I would fall. So i walked the road and remembered it, then left throw the crawl space. But as I walked back a Jelly like creature came up to me. He smelled pretty bad. "What are you?" I asked.

He responded with "Numamon."

"Go away!" I told him, so he left. "That was easy."

I walked throw the crawl space, and used my memory to get across.

Just as I start, a little thing comes flying to me, and the world is black and white once more. It looked like cupid, so my best guess was it was cupidmon. "Hi," I said, but it just ran away. "Well, okay then."

Then, as quick as a whip, I made it to the next room. But this time, there were three rocks. So i started to push one, then the other.

When i got to the third one. "WHOA there, pardner! Who said you could push me around?" I said, i was surprised it could talk.

"Excuse me, may I ask you to move please?" I asked nicely.

"Hmm?" It started. "So you're ASKIN' me to move over?" It asked so i nodded. "Okay, just for you pumpkin.

It moved forward a little, but not enough. "Can you please move a bit more," I asked it.

"Hmm? You want me to move some more?" I nodded again. "Alrighty, how's this?" It moved to the left.

"I'm sorry but that's the wrong way.." I told it, felling a bit of guilt for making this nice rock move so much.

"Hmm? That was the wrong direction?" It asked, so I nodded. "I think i got it."

It moved right where i needed it to, so I started running to the bridge. Then, the spikes popped back up.

"I'm sorry, but i need you to stay there." I said.

"Hmm? You wanted me to STAY there?" I smiled and nodded. "You're giving me a real workout."

I moved so i thanked it and was on my way.

When I made it to the next room. There was a mouse hole in the wall. And a table with cheese on it. I went to go pick it up, but it was stuck to the table.

I felt for the mouse, I know it might one day get the cheese. A star cam to my chest.

Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese... It filled me with determination.


	6. Ghosts, Frogmon, and Toriel's home

_**Ha... Sorry for the wait got board of writing the story. But now i want to write more so.. Here we go!**_

Filled with determination I continue forward.

In the next room, there was a pile of leaves in the middle of a slim hallway. There on the leaves was a ghost, I see it's only pretending to sleep. So I decide to try and move it.

Just like that I'm in a battle. It's name was Napstablook. My cell started to buzz when the battle started, it wasn't a ring tone. I looked it told me that this ghost was a bakemon. "Well that's cool." i said looking throw it. But it only told me it's name.

"Hey," I told him, "Could you please move?" He didn't say anything, but he looked depressed and started crying. So i decided to cheer him up.

"Hey you look good today!" I say, he lets out a giggle. So i told him a joke. "Did you hear about the guy that stole from takeout. He set off the burger alarm." I told him. He giggles but then cries again.

I go to cheer him up again but before anything comes out of my mouth he asks, "Can i show you something?"

"Sure!" I reply, then he pulls a hat out of no where.

"I call it Dapper Blook, Do you like it?"

"Yay I do!" I say enthusiastic. He then opened up to me.

"I usually com to the Ruins because nobody is around... But today i met somebody nice, oh I'm rambling again. I'll get out of your way" and just like that, he vanishes.

"Well, that was odd" I say to myself." I walk over to the end of the room and was greeted but a large spider. My phone then buzzed. kodokugumon it said.

"Hello, spider bake sale, all proceed go to spiders. Would you like to buy something? A cookie is only seven gold"

I think and say, "Sure" I hand her seven gold, which is what these digimon keep droping when they leave.

"Thank you", he says. So i continue back down to the other entryway.

There, in the next room was a bunch of frogmon. I go to talk to one.

"Hello" I say. But he seemed more focused on the ground.

He sighs. "My friends never listens to me. Whenever i talk, they skip through my words by pressing the arrow on there phone. That's right, something about the arrow makes digimon mindlessly skip to there next sentence... Well, at least you listen to me."

I was about to go to the next frogmon when i see an ant-sized one sitting in a crack in the was waving at me, so i smile and wave back.

I go to the next frog. "Hello," I say.

"I heard using the F4 on your phone can help you see what digimon you in counter." It said. "But what does F4 stand for? Four frogmon? I have only seen a maximum of three frogmon in this room. This is troubling to say the least" I don't think he knew about the one in the wall.

After I finish with that one, I walk over to the last one in the room. But on the way to him, i see the red glow from my chest. The phone buzzs, one that I recognized was a numamon, the other, the phone said was a tentomon. "Leave, I don't wish to fight you. So the numamon left but the tentomon decided to stay. But for some reason all he did was dance. "Well that was a cool dance" I said. He then thanked me and left.

Getting back to the frog i greet him. "I have heard you are quite a merciful, for a human... Surely you knoew by now a digimon's name will turn yellow when you can spare it. What do you think of that?"

"I think it's very helpful!" i respond.

It's is rather helpful. Remember, sparing is just saying you won't fight. Maybe one day you'll have to do it even if their name isn't yellow."

I smile then continue on my way, "What funny frogmon." But just then i get a call, it's from toriel. "Hello?" I say.

"Hello, I just realized that it has been a while since i have cleaned up. I was not expecting to have company so soon. There are probably a lot of things lying about here and there. You can pick them up, but do not carry more than you need. Some day you might see something you really like. You will want to leave room in your pockets of that." she goes on.

"Thanks for the advice." i say, she then hangs up. So i continue.

I head to the next room an there was thin floor in here, but not blocking my way. So i read the sigh and it said there is only one switch. Not knowing what it meant i head to the exit but it was blocked. So i walk back and not paying attention. I fall. And in the room was a switch. "Well how lucky am I."

I head back up and notice all the vents. "Oh i get it there is multiple rooms, but only one has the right switch.

I head to the next room. I see switches on the ground and press each one til i find the right one. I then head to the next room. But on the way, i run into more digimon, my phone said they re vegimon. I pat my belly because they kinda made me hungry, but then they both said, "Eat you greens" they then throw food at me, but fallowing there directions i only eat the green ones, and they made me feel better. They then left.

I find then next sign and read, if you can read this press the blue switch. So i go back to the entrance. And press the blue switch.

Going into the next room I read the sign, "press the red switch hu?" So i press the red switch. Then i the next room i made a lucky guess and pressed the green switch.

I make it out finally and found myself in a puzzless room. I head down and found a toy knife. I look at it and think, "No that's not right." and head back. Then I see Toriel head towards me.

"Oh dear that took longer than i thought it would."

She pulled out her phone and i asked. "What did?"

She was startled by me. "How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt?"

"A little" I said.  
"There, there, I will heal you. I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this."

"what are you surprising me with?" I said smartly.

"Err... Well i suppose I cannot hind it any longer. Come small one!" So i fallow.

Then I see one of those stars. But seeing such a cute, tiny house in the middle of the ruins, it fills me with determination!


End file.
